Vegeta The God of Destruction
by Percival 'Jaded Black
Summary: The moment Vegeta took Whis's offer he always wondered when Whis would come and tell him that his time has arrived to be the next God of Destruction, his time is a lot closer than he thought and Vegeta will have to step to the plate.
1. Your time has come

_**Hello everyone, I am Percival Black, I have been meaning to write a story like this but I have never really done it, it is a somewhat new experience to me, I was stuck choosing which anime I want to crossover over with DBZ so I just ended up taking Bleach, my first thought was the Justice League though, not sure if I will integrate any other anime in here or if I will even finish this, it all depends on the feedback I guess, anyway, here is the story, enjoy.**_

Vegeta walked through Beerus's castle at a slow pace, his mind was wondering about the deal he had made with Whis, the destroyer God's attendant, to be trained he had to accept the position of God of Destruction when the time came, he didn't really like the idea but in order to catch up to that clown kakarot, he needed the training, that was a couple months ago, now the Z-Fighters were recovering from the aftermath of the return of the cold hearted tyrant that haunted everyone; Frieza, once the most powerful being in the known universe, or so he thought, he never knew that behind the scenes there was an even greater being pulling the strings, The God of Destruction Beerus.

Beerus? The most powerful being to ever exist or was he also just following an even greater power than his own? These thoughts plagued Vegeta's mind, ever since he accepted the deal, if he had to be the God of Destruction one day, would that mean following a higher power or doing what he wished, he couldn't really tell from the laid back destroyer deity, Beerus always seemed to be doing his own thing but was sometimes stopped by the strange blue being that accompanied him, he would not let Beerus do certain things that would endanger the universe's existence even if it meant he had to knock out his master.

"Vegeta!" Yelled a happy voice that the prince immediately recognised as Kakarot, he turned and looked to Goku with a look of expectancy, like he is asking "What do you want?" Goku picked up on the expression and answered. "Lord Beerus has a brother!" Said Goku as Vegeta raised his left eyebrow. "And?" Asked Vegeta, he really wasn't in the mood for a useless conversation.

"His brother is the God of Destruction of Universe 6, and I managed to convince them to hold a tournament!" Said Goku practically jumping up and down as Vegeta just continued walking, he wasn't interested in a silly tournament, especially if it didn't mean anything he had better things to do with his time.

Goku pouted. "Come on Vegeta you know this makes you excited" Said Goku with eyes filled with hope that his rival would fall for it, as Vegeta turned with a smirk on his face. "You can enter the tournament alone and win, adding me in would just be overkill, besides you don't send in the strongest fighter of your universe until it really matters" Smirked Vegeta as he saw Goku look at him and smirk. "Why do you think I'm asking you to go first?" Retorted Goku with a grin.

Vegeta smirked and continued walking. "Have fun Kakarot" Said Vegeta with his back turned as Goku dropped the smirk and ran next to him with puppy dog eyes. "Come on old buddy old pal, do me a solid" Said Goku, Vegeta just raised his eyebrow before answering. "No".

"Why?" Whined Goku as a voice answered. "Because Vegeta has other duties and besides Goku, you asked for the tournament, so it's only fair that you find people who actually want to be in it" Said Whis, Goku frowned but nodded. "Fine…" Before he lit up like the fourth of July. "I'll just ask Gohan, he has been training with Piccolo since the whole Frieza incident" As he put his fingers to his head and vanished.

When Goku left Vegeta looked to Whis with a questioning expression. "What other duties do I have?" Asked Vegeta as Beerus answered. "Well besides your duty to me, you will gain another" Said Beerus as Vegeta kept quiet and waited for an explanation.

"Vegeta it seems our deal has bore fruit, you shall be the next God of Destruction of Universe 14, sadly your time as my student is over, you are still a long way from reaching the power of God of Destruction but that is a small detail, your power will be raised to that level automatically, or you could keep the power you have now and work for your power instead?" Asked Whis he already knew the answer but he had to ask anyway.

Vegeta stood quiet, he never thought that Whis would come to check on their deal so fast, but he had to admit, being a God would definitely be a….experience, if that would be the right word.

"But to reach the God status you have to die unfortunately" Said Whis as Vegeta's eyes widen slightly. "Die? Why?" He had to ask, he needed to know why he would die, he looked to Whis expecting him to answer but Beerus did.

"Because as of right now you are a mortal that just has the power of a God" Said Beerus as he started to pick his ear. "When you die you will be brought back as a God, and you will no longer be a mortal being that is trapped by time" Said Beerus and Whis nodded.

Vegeta stood quiet, he was thinking and man was he thinking hard, as he was about to ask something Whis beat him to the answer. "Your wife will unfortunately not be allowed to accompany you, as she is a mortal being and is not legible to pass to another universe, neither is your son, You will not be allowed to return to this universe unless Lord Beerus allows it but if something happens to your universe while you are away, you will be put swiftly to death along with Lord Beerus" Said Whis.

"So you would just show up there and kill me and then kill Lord Beerus?" Asked Vegeta, the idea was starting to sound more like a prison. "No, I am not allowed to kill a God, the Omni-King, the God of all, would pass judgement on you and turn you into nothingness" Said Whis as Vegeta once again raised his eyebrow.

"The God of all?" Asked Vegeta. "Yes Vegeta, the being that towers over the multiverse and has more power than everyone in creation, so no I will not allow you back unless the king himself authorises it" Said Beerus with a serious expression.

Vegeta nodded slowly. "You will be taught everything you need to know about being a God by your assistant, when you go to universe 14" Said Beerus as his face went serious. "Beware universe 14 is a universe of deceit and creatures of nightmares, most are weak….actually all of them are weak but if you let your guard down those weak beings will destroy you" Said Beerus as he turned and put his hands behind his head. "But it has been good having an intelligent fighter around, be strong and the next time we meet…..we will be equals, maybe not in power but in status" As he vanished leaving Whis behind.

"So Vegeta, will you take the power or achieve it on your own?" Asked Whis as Vegeta looked at him. "I will work for my own power, I will not accept hand me downs, I have gotten so far on my own and I will go even further, until I reach Lord Beerus himself and surpass him" Said Vegeta as Whis nodded.

"Your Attendant will be the one to kill you and bring you back so that she can establish a link with you" Said Whis. "Go home, spend time with your family, I will come in one year to come and get you, enjoy it while it lasts Vegeta, Family will be a very fond part of your memories, it will be years until you see them again or if you ever see them again" Said Whis as Vegeta slowly nodded, he couldn't believe that he might have to abandon his family just like kakarot did after the fight with Cell but he would be gone…permanently.

"Shall I take you home?" Asked Whis, Vegeta just nodded, he had a lot to think of.

Time flew by really fast, too fast for Vegeta's taste, he had participated in the tournament against universe 6 and lost against Hit and even saw who the Omni-King was and how….not intimidating he looked, but by the reaction Beerus and Champa gave after the Omni-King showed up, he knew not to mess up or even talk out of line unfortunately Goku failed to realize that he was talking to the God of Gods and the Omni-King soon left vowing to hold another tournament with a select few universes.

After the tournament however Vegeta was furious with himself, he had gotten used to the thought of him becoming God of Destruction Vegeta and having lost to a mortal was just shameful, he saw the look of disappointment in Beerus's eyes, if Champa knew that he was going to be a God of Destruction he would have laughed, Vegeta might have been mortal but he was going to be a God soon and his power wouldn't rise to the title and if there were mortals that could defeat him that would bring great shame upon the title God of Destruction, so Vegeta locked himself in the Time Chamber with Whis, he would come out at the end of the day and just walk right back in, he did that for a month straight, no one spoke to Vegeta, they were worried about the prince but he wouldn't talk to them, none of them knew that Vegeta would be leaving soon, they had asked Whis but Whis just replied with "Vegeta must be embarrassed at his loss and wants to be stronger", he had planned to explain in the last month and the last month was fast approaching.

Vegeta stepped out of the time chamber looking exactly the way he did before he went in, his base form was easily ten times that of his Super Saiyan Blue form and he had his tail swinging around behind him, his power was on another level, Goku didn't know this but Vegeta is easily capable of besting him in a fight now, whether Goku used Super Saiyan Blue or not, when Vegeta took a step forward the power coming off of him was so strong it cracked the surface of The Lookout and his power was always at the same level of when he fought Frieza on Namak, his aura was just that overwhelming even when it wasn't active but Whis assured him that this would disappear, it would only be a side effect of coming back into the real world after being cooped up in the time chamber for so long, and true to his word Vegeta's aura stopped destroying objects as he got closer to them.

Vegeta was satisfied he had reached a power that he felt he could even defeat Beerus with but he wasn't ready to test it, after all he hasn't seen the destroyer since that day he was told he would become a Destroyer.

Time flew by and the time came, everyone came to see Vegeta off, Bulma was in tears as Vegeta spoke to her and gave her a soft kiss and he looked down to Trunks, Trunks was trying to be strong for his mother's sake, Vegeta dropped low so that he could make eye contact with his son. "You are the man of the house now, you will look after your mother and protect your home, stay strong and never let Goten beat you, in life, in power and even in love….my last words to you, I love you my son, I could not have asked for a better snot nosed brat" Grinned Vegeta as he played with raffled his son's hair. "I am proud of you" Said Vegeta as he hugged his son.

Trunks couldn't hold back the water works anymore and cried his heart out. "I will father, I will, I love you too" As Vegeta stood up and walked to Goku, they stared each other down for twenty seconds straight before Goku spoke. "Gonna miss having you around, don't know when I'll see you again, or if I will even be alive at that time" Said Goku as Vegeta extended his hand to which Goku grabbed. "Thank you…." Said Vegeta as he contemplated whether he should say this or not. "Goku…for sparing my life all those years ago" As Vegeta and Goku gave each other a bro hug before Vegeta turned to Gohan. "Guess it's time to say goodbye to the boy turned man" Said Vegeta as he gave Gohan a firm hand shake. "Take care of your family Gohan, train so that you can protect them and take up my place" Said Vegeta as Gohan nodded before wiping away a small tear, the older Saiyan really made a lasting impression on the younger half breed, kind of like the Saiyan uncle he meant to have but instead he got Raditz.

Vegeta turned to everyone. "Well I guess this is goodbye, I would never have admitted this but I guess I might actually miss you low lives" Said Vegeta as Krillin grinned. "Oh Vegeta, you know you love us" Said Krillin as Vegeta just grinned and gave the bald man a nod of respect which he nodded back, the next Vegeta looked to was Piccolo who was leaned up against a tree, Piccolo looked to Vegeta and gave a short wave with a grin before saying. "See you around Vegeta, the next God of Destruction" Vegeta nodded walked next to Whis and waited he nodded once to everyone acknowledging his last and only true friends, it was a rough patch compared to the time when they all feared him but now all he saw was sadness in their eyes as their friend and comrade left, everyone watched as white light enveloped Vegeta and Whis and the prince was gone.

Time moved relatively fast as he travelled to the new universe. "You will be educated in that universe about their rules and power, as far as I know, the power they use is something called Reiatsu, it is almost exactly like Ki" Said Whis as Vegeta nodded.

"So when will I take the role as God of Destruction?" Asked Vegeta. "Once your attendant sees that you are ready" Said Whis, Vegeta nodded once again.

When they reached the edge of the universe Whis stopped and tapped the edge and watched it open and reveal a short women dress nearly exactly like Whis but she did not have the ring that Whis had around his neck, her hair was completely down and one side was held back by her left ear, Vegeta would have mistaken her for a human with Whis like fashion and light blue skin.

Whis gave a short nod before talking. "Wink, it's good to see you again" Said Whis as she nodded. "Like wise Whis, I take it this is my future God?" Asked Wink, Whis gave a small nod. "That is correct, he will not take the power given with the title" Said Whis as Wink looked at him and said. "Do you think it is wise to do so Whis? We might just need another God of Destruction soon" Said Wink as Vegeta looked to her with steel in his eyes. "I do not take hand me downs" Said Vegeta as Wink smirked. "At least he has fire" Whis shook his head with a light smile. "No, he doesn't need the power, he is powerful enough to carry the title and burden as the destroyer God" Said Whis as Wink nodded. "I will take you at your word Whis" Smiled Wink kindly as Whis put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "This is where we part Vegeta, it might be a couple centuries until I see you again" Said Whis with a sad sigh.

Vegeta looked to Wink and nodded to Whis. "Let's go" Said Vegeta and floated next to Wink, she gave Whis a final nod and turned and disappeared with Vegeta in a flash of purple, Whis stood still just standing there. "Well Vegeta I guess you have a new journey ahead of you" Said Whis as he turned and disappeared in white light.

Next thing Vegeta saw was a big room with glass stairs going up to a throne chair that had deep red cushion like seat and elegant looking walls in the back. "This will be your throne room" Said Wink and Vegeta just stared at the throne room, on the outside he looked like he didn't really care but on the inside he was loving this, the throne room looked amazing and the floor was white marble and the walls looked like clean cut crystal and the ceiling looked like a master artist came and worked on it for years, chiselling each part of the ceiling and when his eyes wondered to the middle of the ceiling there was a big chandelier hanging from the middle, it looked like a bunch of clean cut diamonds with a couple rubies and emeralds here and there.

Vegeta nodded in acknowledgement as Wink looked at him with a smile. "I made it myself, I didn't really know what you would like so I just studied your background and made it so that it would suit your personality" As Vegeta nodded. "You did a good job" Said Vegeta as he got over the throne room and looked to Wink. "So when do I start?" Asked Vegeta as Wink smirked. "Now!" As she fired a high speed beam that pierced his heart and Vegeta fell died immediately.

 _ **Well this is chapter one, tell me what you guys think and I will post again next time, I would appreciate constructive criticisms, thank you for taking the time to read it. R &R**_

 _ **Percival out.**_


	2. You don't anger a destroyer God

_**Hello everyone I have posted another chapter and I hope you enjoy.**_

Vegeta awoke to see Wink smiling at him. "W-what happened?" Asked Vegeta as he remembered, he was caught off guard by a lethal beam; he raised his hand to his chest and immediately felt that there was nothing wrong with him. Wink smiled. "I killed you and brought you back" Said Wink as she smiled. "Now you are reborn and we share a link" Said Wink as she gave him a slight bow. "You have completed the first phase" Said Wink as she turned around and walked towards the exit of the throne room. "Follow me" As she walked out, Vegeta got to his feet and walked after her, he felt exactly the same which confused him, he thought becoming a God full time would feel better, but to him, he felt exactly the same.

When he caught up to her she was standing in front of a massive two door frame that was very shiny and looked like a one way mirror Vegeta quickly noticed the change in his appearance but said nothing. "This Is where you will learn all the necessary things you need to know about being a God but it's nearly the same thing as royalty which I am sure you know of, as you can see you can clearly see your own reflection, it's meaning is that you have to first know yourself before you can start learning new things" Said Wink as the doors started to open and revealed a massive library. "This also contains all the information you need to know about this universe" Said Wink as she walked in and waited for Vegeta to walk in but he first stood and stared at himself his hair was tinted a different colour, it was slightly blue and his eyes were also just barely a little blue, Vegeta looked to Wink expecting a answer and she spoke. "When I brought you back and established a link with you, the God power you had within you manifested and took form and became a permanent thing" Said Wink. "So I am always in my Super Saiyan God form?" Asked Vegeta, he really hoped that wasn't the case. "Yes and no you will still be able to transform into your God like form but your body is now naturally Godly so all the normal Super Saiyan transformations will look like Super Saiyan Blue" Said Wink.

"So my normal Super Saiyan transformations are gone now, the transformation with my Gold hair?" Asked Vegeta, the legendary transformation that he strived to achieve might be gone forever. "No they are not gone, you can still access them, you just have to figure out how, I would assume that you would need to use less power when trying to transform" Said Wink as Vegeta nodded and sighed a sigh of relief, he never wants to lose those transformations, no matter how inadequate they seem now, the power of the Super Saiyan was something he always dreamed of, he wasn't about to just discard it, but a thought occurred to Vegeta if he could transform into his Super Saiyan Blue form like a normal transformation then what would his final supposed God form look like now? He was definitely going to check later.

Vegeta nodded at Wink's answer and walked in the library as the doors shut. A couple months passed and Vegeta had learned everything he needed to learn and was becoming quite the God in training, he even found out what his final 'God' form looks like, his hair and eyes turn a deep crimson red and his aura is exactly the same as when it was blue but now it's just red, he learned how to properly carry himself, and found out who his predecessor was and how he died, the previous God of Destruction was a kind being and always believed in being fair, he barely lasted a year as the God of this universe but that was tens of thousands of years ago and since then this universe has never had a God of Destruction, he would be the first after a couple dozen of millennia, guess Beerus wasn't exaggerating when he said to be weary of the beings in this place, he was most interested in the afterlife society that existed in this universe, The Soul Society, a society of Grim reapers of the sort, they guide souls after they have passed away, Shinigami that's what they are called, although the name translates to God of Death, none of the Shinigami are actually powerful enough to be worthy of the title God except the Gotei 13 and the Captain-Commander.

A couple months later, nearly a full year since he left to be a God, he still hasn't officially been made the God of Destruction, but Vegeta didn't mind, he would rather take years reaching there than taking short cuts and dying because of it just like his foolish predecessor but while reading a book in the library Wink walked up to Vegeta and told him to leave the book and follow her which he did, he had soon realized that at the moment Wink is his superior whether he liked it or not and objecting to it would be something a complete imbecile would do, arriving at a door he recognized as his future throne room, he looked at her questioningly before speaking.

"Why am I here?" Asked Vegeta as he saw Wink smiling. "Today you are…" As she snapped her fingers and Vegeta was clean and wore a trench coat that was black on the outside and white on the inside with his Saiyan emblem on the back and in white he also dawned a white jean type of pants under the coat along with a white shirt that had a black pentagon in the middle and had black shoes on. "The God of Destruction of universe 14 officially, I have decided that you have learnt enough and that you are ready to be the God of this universe, your throne awaits you" Said Wink as she stepped out the way and Vegeta saw his reflection on the floor, today was his day, the day he becomes a real deity with real ranking, he slowly started walking towards the throne and takes a slow seat.

"It fits perfectly" Commented Vegeta as he put his arms on the armrests and leaned back. "The white on the trench coat….does it always stay white?" Questioned Vegeta. "When you transform it changes colour to better suit your appearance" Said Wink, Wink walked up to him and bowed. "Lord Vegeta what is your first order as God of Destruction?" Asked Wink as Vegeta sat quietly in thought. "Nothing as of now…..you may leave" Said Vegeta as Wink nodded and left.

' _I never thought this would happen today, maybe another year would have been a good idea'_ Thought as he shook his head. ' _Well it doesn't matter now_ ' As he leaned on his right hand. ' _I have studied this universe and the beings here only respond to power and not status, so to be a proper God I will rule exactly the way Lord Beer-oh wait I forget, I no longer need to say Lord, I am his equal now…anyway I will rule exactly the way Beerus does, with terror, I will be the terror of this universe and every being will shake when they hear my name, when someone talks about me I want them to shake as they talk_ ' Thought Vegeta as an evil gleam in his eye appeared.

"Oh yes….my name will definitely reach far and wide" Said Vegeta as he thought _. 'But doing it alone would take years before I actually install fear in people; I need subordinates'_ Thought Vegeta as he realized how quiet it was. ' _Wow…this will get boring really fast'_ Thought Vegeta as he stood up and called for Wink. "Wink! Let's go" Said Vegeta as Wink appeared. "Where are we going my Lord?" Asked Wink. "To the Soul Society, I would like to meet the Gotei 13, I need to see if they have any Shinigami that they can give to me" Said Vegeta as he waited for Wink to answer and tell him why it would be a bad idea but got nothing only a raised eyebrow because he spoke like he was getting a couple slaves, which made him raise an eyebrow. "I thought you would be against something like this?" Asked Vegeta as Wink shrugged.

"You are my superior not the other way around, what you say goes, no one can tell you what to do" Said Wink as Vegeta nodded, it made sense. Wink snapped her fingers and they vanished from his palace.

They reappeared in the middle of a room where a bunch of people where lined up on each side and one much older man staring down at them, they seemed to be in deep conversation but as soon as Vegeta and Wink appeared they were already going for their blades which Vegeta nodded too. 'Good reflexes' Thought Vegeta as he stared them down and saw everyone relax when they saw Wink before the captain-commander spoke. "Good to see you, Angel of creation it has been some time since I have seen you" Said Yamamoto, he glanced to Vegeta and gave a questioning look.

Winked nodded and spoke. "It has been a long time" Said Wink as she looked to Vegeta. "Before anything else happens I would like to introduce your new God of Destruction" Said Wink as Yamamoto's eyes widen but all the other captains just looked confused at the announcement. "God of D-destruction!?" Questioned Yamamoto, he had to make sure he heard that right, the last God of Destruction was way before his time but even so why would a new one come now after so many centuries have passed? He didn't know but he looked to Vegeta before looking back to Wink, one of the captains looked to Yamamoto. "Captain, what is a God of Destruction exactly?" Asked Aizen as Vegeta glanced to him and everyone just nodded at the question, they needed an explanation.

Yamamoto cleared his throat before talking. "To make it easier to understand I will have to break it down, but even I don't know much about it because this is much older than I am" Said Yamamoto as Unohana tilted her head to the side, what could be that much older than a man that has lived for a couple millennia.

"As you all know Wink is an Angel, she can create things or heal people, she may look young but she is nearly dozens of millennia older than I am" Said Yamamoto as Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the statement. "There was once another being that was called the God of Destruction many years ago, but he was bested because of his kind heart, the God of Destruction is the ultimate being in the universe, no one is supposed to have more power than him or her, their sole purpose is to destroy" Said Yamamoto as best he could, he couldn't really explain anymore because that was all he knew.

"I don't believe it" Said Kenpachi. "This scrawny brat is supposed to be more powerful than everyone here?" Questioned Kenpachi. "Not a chance" Said Kenpachi as he removed his eye patch and the full weight of his spiritual pressure unleashed.

"What are you doing Kenpachi!?" Questioned Ukitake. "Stop this immediately." Said Ukitake as nearly everyone covered their eyes as his power grew, Vegeta stood and watched Kenpachi unleash his full power, he stood still unaffected by the power increase as, Kenpachi started laughing. "Look at him, frozen in fear, some 'God' " Said Kenpachi as Yamamoto watched in interest, he has never seen a God of Destruction before and seeing Kenpachi go full out in the beginning peeked his interest just like everyone else.

"Choose your next move carefully, Shinigami, if you attack, you give me the option of destroying the Soul Society if I like" Said Vegeta as he looked Kenpachi straight in the eye.

Kenpachi frowned. "That's no God, especially if he has to run to others so that they can back up his threats" Said Kenpachi completely misunderstanding the statement, Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Who said I was going to run to someone else to have the Soul Society destroyed?" Asked Vegeta as he faced Kenpachi fully. "I am capable of doing so on my own." As Kenpachi stared at him before laughing which strangely angered Vegeta, he didn't like this disrespect, especially on his first day.

Yamamoto figured this was enough. "Kenpachi back down, stop acting like an infant" Said Yamamoto as he looked to Vegeta. "My greatest apologies my Lord, Kenpachi is a loose cannon" Said Yamamoto but the damage was done and Vegeta's Saiyan pride was damaged, Wink sighed before getting ready to click her fingers. "I guess the Soul Society will have to be rebuilt" Said Wink as she sighed. "And I really like this place too" As Yamamoto looked to her eyes wide. "Please reconsider, Kenpachi is but a fool that is worked up because of the intruders in the Soul Society" Said Yamamoto, he knew that if she said she was going to destroy the Soul Society than there is a good chance that it actually could happen.

Kenpachi looked to Wink before apologizing. "My sincerest apologies I meant no harm" As she sigh. "I am not going to destroy the Soul Society, it is above my pay grade and I do not have the destructive capability necessary to do so" Said Wink as everyone sighed a wave of relief. "Him on the other hand has the authority to do so" Said Wink as she pointed Vegeta and he was fuming as he glared straight to Kenpachi.

"I am your God and if you ever disrespect me like that again I will-" Said Vegeta but was cut off. "Oh shut it you loud mouth" Said Kenpachi as Vegeta stared at him like he was crazy and he heard a multiple hands hitting faces, he assumed most present just face palmed themselves. Byakuya was watching this whole thing with interest, he was curious as to what this person would do, he completely doubted the fact that this person was actually capable of destroying the Soul Society, he felt absolutely no spiritual pressure coming from him and the Angel just said that she does not have the power to do so, so if push comes to shove, this person will leave here in anger vowing to have the Soul Society destroyed and by the time he comes back Byakuya will be gone with everything he deems important.

A pulsing vein appeared on Vegeta's forehead as he tried to calm down, that was the last straw as he slowly let go of the hold he had on his power and the ground started to violently shake. "That was the last time you insult me" Said Vegeta as the air became heavy and thick and two of the captains fell to their knees gasping for air and the stronger captains remaining upright if not barely as Vegeta slowly rose off the ground and rising higher and higher until he reached the ceiling which just parted apart and turned into nothing as he put his right hand forward as his favourite attack started forming. "BIG BANG!" Said Vegeta as he started charging more power in it and storm clouds started to appear and lightning jumped across the sky and strike various objects on the floor turning it to ash all around the Soul Society people were struggling to breath because of the pressure as Wink just sighed, even she didn't think Vegeta would destroy the Soul Society so quickly but I guess she can't stop him now, well she could but where would the fun in that be and it would just make her God seem small in front of the Shinigami Captains so she just watched as the Soul Society kept shaking violently with buildings falling over and Vegeta's eyes seemingly glowing red as he purposely expanded the attack to make it look massive.

The captains looked up in terror as they tried to move but couldn't the sheer weight of the power was too much, they were helpless as Vegeta charged his attack more and more making it bigger and bigger as soon as he was ready he looked to Kenpachi. "This is all your fault" Said Vegeta as a look of dread fell on his face as he looked down in shame as Vegeta threw the attack down towards the Soul Society. "ATTACK!" As he unleashed the massive blast.

Everyone closed their eyes waiting for the inevitable but nothing happened, in fact the pressure was even gone, they all opened their eyes to see everything back to normal but Vegeta seemed to be frozen in a bubble.

Wink spoke. "I hope you all have learned a very important lesson, The God of Destruction Vegeta was given this title because he has the power to back up his title, never belittle him and always try to stay on his good side, otherwise…this will happen again and I cannot go against my Lord's command again or I will be killed next" Said Wink as everyone looked wide eyed to her and were sweating furiously, Yamamoto was the first to respond. "Yes….of course, I hope you have learned a very important lesson young captain" As he looked to Kenpachi who only nodded. "I am going to take him out of his time frozen state but for the love of God do not anger him again, I really like the Soul Society, and he will destroy it again if angered and like I said, I can't stop him again, and you want to know something scary?" Said Wink as everyone listened. "That was barely a fifth of his 1% of his full power and this is power he worked hard for through many years of training" As everyone paled. "Act natural or he will know that something is wrong, he will start by saying that sentence he was going to say but Kenpachi interrupted him. 'He is your God and if you disrespect him he will destroy you and the Soul Society'" Said Wink as they all slowly nodded and felt the sweat and fatigue disappear as Wink healed them.

Wink counted. "One, Two and Three" As she unfroze Vegeta and he spoke. "I am your God and if you ever disrespect me again I will destroyed you and the Soul Society" Said Vegeta with a venoms glare as Kenpachi nodded. "I…understand, my Lord" As he turned and looked forward again.

Vegeta looked to Yamamoto before continuing. "I came here to ask if you do not have any spare servants that I could have permanently and two Shinigami" Said Vegeta as Yamamoto glanced to Wink who was now looking at him with an expression that said. "Choose your words wisely"

Yamamoto nodded. "Yes when do you need them?" Asked Yamamoto. "As soon as possible" Said Vegeta as he turned to leave and Yamamoto just gave a nod. "Wink, we are leaving" Said Vegeta as she nodded and snapped her fingers and they were gone.

When they arrived back at his palace Vegeta just sighed. "All that acting was kind of annoying" As he looked to her. "Tell me about it" Said Wink as Vegeta sat on his throne and relaxed. "I needed them to see that I am capable of destroying the Soul Society but I can't have them know I am not allowed to, so that's why I needed you to pretend that you froze time around me and reverse all the damage, good job by the way" Said Vegeta as Winked nodded. "All in a day's work my Lord, either way I would not have been allowed to let you destroy the Soul Society anyway so that was a good plan that you came up with, scare them and show them what you are capable of and then make it look like I reversed time and froze you and then gave them a second chance" Said Wink as she turned to leave. "A cunning strategy"

Vegeta nodded. "How else will I put terror into their hearts" Said Vegeta with a smirk as Wink disappeared and he leaned back and rested. Back at the Soul Society, the captains were talking about the encounter. "Kenpachi….never do that again" Said Mayuri furiously as Kenpachi grinned. "Come on I had to see whether this 'God' could actually back up his words" Said Kenpachi as Yamamoto tapped his staff on the floor to get their attention. "Yes but in doing so you nearly caused the destruction of the Soul Society, I hope you are satisfied Zaraki because you will never do that again" Said Yamamoto as his lieutenant walked in with a small book and handed it to him before bowing and leaving. "I asked to have all the knowledge we have on the title God of Destruction and this is what I get?" Questioned Yamamoto as he examined the small book, it was dusty and old, opening it he starting reading aloud.

"The God of Destruction is a Deity that is either given large amounts of power or has a large amount of power in order to maintain balance in his universe, in total there are 16 Gods of Destruction and they all are accompanied by an Angel, in total there are 16 universes, The God of Destruction is given orders from the God of Gods, The Omni-King, the supreme being in all creation, the God of Destruction is tasked with destroying…" Said the commander but couldn't finish his sentence as he couldn't believe what he was reading. "What does it say?" Asked Toshiro, the commander cleared his throat and continued. "He is tasked with destroying planets, galaxies and in extreme cases an entire universe"

Everyone stood quiet at the new information, there was nothing they could do against that kind of power. "That's preposterous!" Said Byakuya. "No one has that kind of power" Said Byakuya as he turned and left. "I have better things to do then talk about fairy tales, I would rather take care of the intruders than this" As he left to go intercept Ichigo, Aizen stood quietly thinking about this new massive obstacle in his way, right now the God of Destruction seemed to have left but who knows when he will return, he didn't even set a date for when he will come and collect his servants so he could show up at any time and that made him uneasy.

Yamamoto just dismissed everyone and told them to find and stop the intruders here to stop the execution of Rukia Kuchiki, but clearly they all had a lot on their minds.

 _ **Tell me what you guys think, I would really appreciate feedback, and the first review I got, someone told me I have to write a 300k chapter, I will never in my life be able to do that, firstly, I will never have the patients for it and secondly I doubt this story will even be that big, but ya I will not nerf Vegeta, in fact I made him stronger, but I have a plot in mind and I won't really use Vegeta to fight, he will make a team that serves him directly and they will be called Shadows of God meaning Shadows of Vegeta, they will all have their own names, and there will be five of them, the story will revolve around Vegeta but he won't always necessarily be the most important one all the time, I want to have a story that has a plot not a 'DBZ character shows up and one-shots everyone' story so ya I had to emphasize the fact that Vegeta is all powerful and can do what he wants even if he has to act a little, Bleach will still follow its original story-line and the Bleach characters will also be made stronger in order to keep up.**_


	3. Things change quickly

_**Hello everyone I am back again and in this chapter I will explain how I will do this since I want to include other fandoms as well.**_

Vegeta sat on his throne with a bored expression, he wasn't actually bored but he really had nothing else to do, it had been a week since his performance at The Soul Society, he sat until a thought occurred to him. "Wink!" Called Vegeta, Wink appeared before him and bowed. "My Lord" As she waited for her new God to speak. "Go to The Soul Society and collect my servants" Said Vegeta as Wink bowed before talking. "If I may ask, why do require servants?" Asked Wink. "I can do everything necessary by myself" Said Wink as Vegeta looked down to her.

"Look around and tell me what you see Wink" Said Vegeta as he watched her look around the throne room, she saw nothing. "Nothing" Answered Wink. "Exactly, it is a ghost town in here" Answered Vegeta as Wink nodded in understanding. "I will be back shortly my Lord" Said Wink as she snapped her fingers and vanished.

Wink reappeared in The Soul Society outside of the Captain-Commander's office, she quickly walked in, Yamamoto being as sharp as he is noticed the familiar presence instantly. "I assume you are here for the God of Destruction's servants?" Said Yamamoto. "Yes" Answered Wink bluntly, Yamamoto nodded as he nodded and tapped his staff on the floor and his lieutenant entered the office and glanced towards Wink before continuing to his Captain and giving a bow. "Bring the Shinigami that we have lined up to go serve the God of Destruction" Said Yamamoto as his lieutenant bowed and left.

Soon he returned with what was a small group of people dressed in black Kimono's, two among them had swords. "This is them, we have also put two strong and bright Shinigami in there that are fresh out of the academy" Said Yamamoto as he looked to the group gathered. "Like I have explained before, you all are to serve the God of Destruction, that woman over there" Said Yamamoto as he pointed to Wink. "Will take you, she is the God of Destruction's assistant" Said Yamamoto as one of the Shinigami scoffed. "I still don't understand why we Shinigami have to bend over backwards for this 'God' " Said the red headed Shinigami.

"Shut up Kiro!" Whisper yelled the dark haired female Shinigami next to him, Yamamoto lifted a right eyebrow at the statement. "Young Shinigami, if you do not take this seriously you will very likely lose your life the moment you meet the destroyer" Said Yamamoto as the red headed male Shinigami now known as Kiro kept quiet, Yamamoto looked to Wink. "Take them, the cleaning servants are all but ready to go" Said Yamamoto as Wink nodded. "Let's go everyone" As she motioned for them to come to her and they vanished once she snapped her fingers.

Vegeta sat in silence with his eyes closed and meditating, he was really into the battle that was going on inside his head. Before he left, Krillin gave him a parting gift and that was the ability to train in his mind, so far he really liked the technique, although his body responded to the power increase he was aware that he was in his God form which was now crimson red.

Wink and the others reappeared in the throne room and the first impression the servants and the two Shinigami got were 'Demon' As Vegeta was sitting with his hair crimson red hair and dark red aura, the weight of the power would have killed them all had it not been for Wink that put up a barrier around them. "My Lord your servants have arrived" Said Wink as Vegeta opened his eyes to reveal his red eyes; he looked to the group that was ghostly pale at what they saw. "Good" Boomed Vegeta's voice across the throne room as he smirked. _'Good…this is what I want, pure fear in their eyes when they look towards me, now that they know what I'm capable of'_ Thought Vegeta as he dropped his power back down low and reverted back to normal, the Shinigami looked at Vegeta with a intrigued look etched onto their faces, a moment ago he was crazy scary with a massive amount of power radiating off him, now he was…normal.

The servants and Shinigami wearily approached Vegeta and bowed. "Wink you should warn me when you just appear with people, I might be busy training, I don't want to lose my servants before I even see them" Said Vegeta as Wink nodded. "My apologies my Lord but I shielded them from most of your power so they should be fine" As Vegeta looked to the group. "Who of you are the cleaning servants and the warrior Shinigami?" Asked Vegeta as the two with swords walked away from the cleaning servants. "We are the Shinigami my Lord" Said the dark haired female. "I am Mayumi Uzuki" Said the now identified dark haired female, next spoke the red headed male who gave a small bow and spoke. "Kiro Veyron" Said Kiro as Vegeta nodded and waved his right hand to the servants, dismissing them.

"Well Mayumi and Kiro, you two are very lucky" Said Vegeta as Kiro answered. "And why is that?" Asked Kiro with what sounded like no respect as Mayumi elbowed him in the gut before smiling nervously. "Excuse his lack of manners my Lord" Said Mayumi as Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the comment Kiro gave him.

"Because you will become my personal team, you will be my….shadows of the sort" Said Vegeta, he could see that comment did not sit well with the young red head. "But before we continue, I have to make sure you know where your place is" Said Vegeta as he vanished from his seat and reappeared in front of Kiro and grabbing him by the neck with his vice grip, Kiro squirmed as he was lifted off the ground, Mayumi fell back in shock at the sudden the movement.

Vegeta slowly raised his power but made sure not to raise it too high as the pressure in the room increased and the two Shinigami were struggling to breath, Vegeta smirked at him before vanishing and reappearing on his throne, as soon as that happened the pressure vanished. Kiro dropped to the ground gasping as he struggled to catch his breath.

Vegeta just looked down at them before speaking. "Now that introductions are out the way, do I hear any objections?" Asked Vegeta as he heard nothing and saw Kiro vigorously shake his head. "Good now, Wink will show you where you will be staying and get ready for training unlike any you have ever experienced, you are far too weak to become my shadow" As she reappeared and helped the Shinigami catch their breath, Vegeta looked to Wink as she left, he knew she was watching the whole ordeal even after she left to get the servants comfortable, they didn't know it yet but the training that Vegeta would put them through would make them stronger than ever before, when Kiro and Mayumi arrived at their own doors they noticed that the handles were above their heads. "Well that's a stupid design" Said Kiro as he reached up high and turned the knob and pulled the door open, or at least tried, the door was really heavy. "What the?" Questioned Kiro as he pulled with everything he had and the door slowly opened, he turned and saw Mayumi pull with all her might and opened the door even slower "This door weighs so much!" Exclaimed Mayumi gasping for air. "Stupid design" Said Kiro as he walked into his room. "Sleep well Yumi" As he pushed the door closed again with all his strength, Mayumi just nodded and walked in and pushed the door closed. 'That was tiring' Thought Mayumi as she jumped on her bed and fell asleep.

Weeks had passed and Kiro and Mayumi had gotten to know Vegeta a little better, they still feared him but they were no longer afraid that they might lose their lives in the blink of an eye by a crazy God with too much power, they had gotten along with Wink amazingly well especially Mayumi and Wink.

"So Lady Wink, what training will we be doing today?" Asked Kiro as he walked behind Wink, he had learned how to lower his power and rise it back up about two weeks ago and he had to admit, the adrenaline that goes through him when he charges to maximum feels amazing, him and Mayumi were following Wink to their new training field, apparently it wasn't the same place that they had been training by the whole time, they were surviving the training, he thought it would be much worse but apparently it wasn't. Wink looked to Kiro. "Today I will not be training you" Said Wink as Kiro and Mayumi looked to her in confusion. "Lord Vegeta will be personally taking over for a short while, he said my training is too soft and will never get you strong" As she stopped in front of a massive dome like structure. "So he asked me to create this" Said Wink as she opened the door, inside Vegeta was standing and waiting for them to arrive.

Kiro and Mayumi bowed and greeted Vegeta. "Greetings Lord Vegeta!" Both said at the same time as Vegeta raised an amused eyebrow. "Today I will take over as your…teacher, I will break you, torture you, and maybe even kill you but the rewards will be a most precious gift that only I can give you" Said Vegeta as they looked at him, waiting for his answer. "Power, that is the only thing that talks" As he turned his back to them and walked towards what looked like a panel. "Any questions?" asked Vegeta, allowing them to question him.

Kiro was the first to ask, and it amused Vegeta to no end, this boy had nerves of steel, even if he was afraid of Vegeta, he would try and not show it and be as confident as he could, that is what made Vegeta take a liking to the fiery Shinigami. "What is this place my Lord?" Asked Kiro as he glanced around.

"This is a training chamber, where I am from, my mate developed it so I asked Wink to recreate it here" Said Vegeta as Kiro nodded. "It alters the gravity in the room, increasing it to any level I choose and yes while this is dangerous…for you, I would not allow you to die now…unless of course I want to kill you" Said Vegeta bluntly, statements like that made the Shinigami weary of Vegeta.

"Yes my Lord" Said the duo again but with a little less enthusiasm. "It can also change the temperature of the room so that you training will be more effective, so are you ready to begin?" Asked Vegeta as Mayumi wanted to respond but was cut off. "Don't answer, your training starts now!"

"Both of you come at me, with your Zanpukuto" Said Vegeta as Kiro and Mayumi looked to each other and shrugged before charging towards Vegeta, they never got far because as soon as they were close to Vegeta the gravity increased to 10 times that of earths normal gravity and the humidity rose by 40% and they fell to their knees and were struggling to stand as Vegeta grinned. "Did I forget to mention that in order to fight me, you will first need to be able to stand?" Said Vegeta as he started laughing and sat down and watched them try to stand up.

Training with Vegeta was really harsh on the Shinigami, as soon as their aching muscles healed the next day Vegeta gave them weighted clothing, they had to were black wrist bands and ankle bands that weighed forty kilograms each and a undershirt that weighed a eighty kilograms, after their first day with the God of Destruction training them, they had to wear clothing that weighed 240 kilograms.

Kiro walked next to Mayumi completely exhausted as she was leaning on him. "That…was…so…intense…" Said Mayumi as she stopped to catch her breath, she was still carrying the heavy clothing that Vegeta made them wear, even after their intense training, their lungs were burning and Vegeta told Wink not to heal them from now on so that they could feel the improvements, their tired aching muscles were burning as they walked towards their rooms.

A dreaded thought went through Mayumi's mind. "Kiro….our rooms…remember how the door is made?" Said Mayumi, as Kiro went pale. "That was never a flaw in the design, Lord Vegeta knew that this would happen so he made our doors like this on purpose" Said Kiro as he approached his door, the only problem was he couldn't lift his arms up above his head to reached the knob and lifting Mayumi was not an option.

Mayumi grabbed his arm with both here hands. "Come on, if we do this together we will be able to sleep faster" Said Mayumi as they attempted to get in their rooms.

Vegeta and Wink watched them struggle and try and to get their doors open for the rest of the night but just couldn't so they fell asleep right outside their doors on the carpet.

Vegeta chuckled at the sight. "I guess they just couldn't do it" Said Vegeta as Wink nodded. "You really put them through the ringer, you do know everyone has a limit correct?" Asked Wink as she glanced to Vegeta who only nodded in response before speaking. "Limits are there to be broken and surpassed" Said Vegeta as Wink nodded. "Yes the limits, not the body" Vegeta just glanced to her. "If the body is never tested, it will never know what it has to work on" As Wink nodded yet again. "Call me if you need me my Lord" Said Wink with a smile, she really is really starting to like serving Vegeta. "I nearly forgot but the Omni-Tour is going to start soon and you have been chosen to take the tour this century" Said Wink as Vegeta looked fully to her. "I remember reading about that in the library, it's when a God of Destruction is sent into another multi-verse and checks whether or not it is running smoothly and efficiently and the God is excused if his universe is destroyed while he is away, but why was I chosen for this?" Asked Vegeta, he was confused he had just started being the God of Destruction of this universe and leaving it now would be crazy, Wink smiled before explaining.

"It will be a great experience for you" Said Wink as she turned completely to him. "But travelling to another multi-verse is dangerous, we have lost other Gods of Destruction that way, it has proven to be very dangerous, as you know, The Omni-Verse consists of multiple multi-verses, the one you will be going to is ruled by a being called The Presence" Said Wink, Vegeta nodded. "Well I guess I have nothing better to do" Said Vegeta as she continued. "While you are there do not go crazy and destroy stuff because you can, you are a guest if someone disrespects you than you can choose whether or not you wish to destroy them" Said Wink. "Yes I know I read the book about the Omni-Tour" Said Vegeta as Wink just nodded and vanished leaving Vegeta alone to his thoughts.

A couple weeks went by again and Vegeta was busy training his Shinigami in the training chamber under times 10 gravity, Kiro and Mayumi were able to stand in the training chamber and fight with Vegeta, even if their movements were slow and sluggish, Vegeta turned and dodged their movements with his eyes closed. "Any slower and I might fall asleep" Commented Vegeta as he dodged a punch from Mayumi and immediately ducked as Kiro missed his head. "Teamwork is very good" Said Vegeta as he opened his eyes to see the two Shinigami gasping for breath. "But right now teamwork isn't necessary" Said Vegeta, Mayumi was quick to respond. "But my Lord we will never even touch you without teamwork" Vegeta just chuckled at the statement. "You were never going to touch me in the first place" As he turned and walked to them.

"What is this for then?" Asked Kiro, forgetting to add 'My Lord' to his sentence which Vegeta just ignored. "Have neither of you noticed?" Asked Vegeta as Kiro and Mayumi glanced to each other before looking back to their lord and shaking their heads. "Have you not noticed that you can move freely around in the increased gravity with your extra weight and with minimum effort, and if I recall the first time I turned up the gravity you two hit the floor so fast I started laughing" Said Vegeta with a smirk. "And that was before you started wearing weighted clothing" As Kiro and Mayumi had shocked expressions on their faces, he was right, neither of them were straining to stand, they just struggled to move, last time they couldn't even get off the floor and they never even wore weighted clothing at that time!

Kiro grinned. "I bet I must be super-fast now if I had to take these off" Said Kiro. "You will have increased speed yes but I forbid you to remove the weighted clothing, when you leave this chamber Wink will heal you and clean you and no I do not mean wash you" Said Vegeta as he looked to Kiro specifically who just lifted his hands up looking innocently at everyone present, Mayumi laughed at the gesture and Vegeta chuckled. "She will just remove all of the dirt and sweat that has you smelling so…nasty, it will be like you took a bath" Said Vegeta as Mayumi and Kiro nodded.

"And one last thing, I will be leaving soon for a short while" Said Vegeta as Kiro and Mayumi nodded before Mayumi lifted her hand. "Yes Mayumi?" Asked Vegeta. "And this is not a class, you just ask me if you can ask a question, not raise your hand" As Mayumi nodded sheepishly and Kiro snickered, she swiftly elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up, Vegeta looked at the motion and smirked before waiting for her to talk. "If I may ask? Where will you be going?" Asked Mayumi as Vegeta closed his eyes contemplating whether or not he should tell them.

"I will be going on a….trip of the sorts, but not here in this universe, if something happens while I am away than-" Said Vegeta but was cut off as Wink appeared with a distressed look on her face. "Lord Vegeta!" Said Wink as she appeared and bowed, Vegeta instantly turned his full attention to Wink, he has never seen her so worried before. "Speak" Said Vegeta instantly, Kiro and Mayumi took a small step back and watched Wink they were curious as to what could get the usual happy attendant so worried. "The Presence has asked the Omni-King to send the God of Destruction that is supposed to go on the Omni-Tour to come as quickly as possible to earth prime, it is under attack and if earth prime is destroyed all the earths in that multi-verse will cease to exist" Said Wink, Vegeta looked at her curiously. "Okay, I'll leave first thing tomorrow" Said Vegeta, he wondered why Wink was so worried over something that didn't really matter. "No, the Omni-King promised The Presence that you would arrive within the hour, the exact words of the Omni-King were {If the new God of Destruction fails to make it in time he will ruin my friendship with The Presence and in doing so I will destroy him myself}, he meant every word he said, if you do not leave now my Lord you will be destroyed" Said Wink as Kiro and Mayumi looked to Wink in shock, who was so powerful that they could just send the God of Destruction on errands and that God being Vegeta, a being that terrifies them, and still threaten him by saying they would destroy him.

A look of worry went over Vegeta's face as he started sweating. "Ok….take me to the Omni-Gates, I need to leave now, and take them back to the Soul Society, they will stay there until I come and get them again" Said Vegeta as he looked to them, for the first time they were around Vegeta they saw fear in his eyes and they didn't like that feeling at all, this was not the God they saw every day when they looked to Vegeta, this being looked scared, they had no idea what could make a God as powerful as Vegeta have fear in his eyes. Wink nodded and grabbed Vegeta as he and Wink vanished.

Kiro looked to Mayumi. "That…was unsettling" Said Kiro. "Lord Vegeta is…scared…of this….Omni-King…if I heard right" Said Kiro as Mayumi nodded. "Ya I know what you mean….that was an expression I never thought I would see on his face, but we don't know the whole story….i guess we just have to know that there is someone out there that is powerful enough to make someone like Lord Vegeta scared" Said Mayumi as Kiro just nodded, they were going to think about this all day now.

Vegeta and Wink reappeared on a grand walk way that was leading up to a massive door which had Omni-Gate written on it, clearly he was no longer in any universe but a pocket dimension above all the universes, he walked forward quickly until he saw a short blue being that looked like Wink but he had a full blue outfit on, he immediately recognized this as the Grand Priest, someone he had learned about during his training, as soon as he reached the Grand Priest he gave a bowed. "Great Priest, I am honoured to be in your presence" Said Vegeta as he rose and the Grand Priest smiled.

"Vegeta…the new God of Destruction of universe….14?" Said the Great Priest. "I have learned that the Omni-King would like you to go out to earth prime of The Presence's multi-verse" Said the Great Priest. "Yes that is correct" The Great Priest only nodded and stepped aside and handed Vegeta a button. "This will tell us that you want to crossover back to us, than we will locate your energy, that will take a couple seconds and then we will pull you back" Said the Great Priest "I am assuming you know what to do, Wink told you what you must do?" Asked the Great Priest. "Yes" Answered Vegeta as he started walking to the gate. "Once you crossover we will totally lose contact of you, and the beings on earth prime do not know that you are coming to save them so be patient but do not let them walk over you, otherwise you would be allowing the mortals of another multi-verse to walk over a deity of our multi-verse" Said the Great Priest, Vegeta turned and bowed as the gate opened. "But would I not risk the chance of angering The Presence?" Asked Vegeta, he really didn't want a pissed off omnipotent God chasing after him. "No The Presence knows the rules and will not attack you but do not be a rude guest" Said the Great Priest, Vegeta nodded and he walked through.

Wink turned and smiled to the Great Priest. "It was nice seeing you again father" Said Wink as the Great Priest smiled. "It was nice seeing you too my daughter" As Wink nodded and vanished returning to her respective universe to find Kiro and Mayumi still training in the chamber, as soon as she arrived they surrounded her. "Wink, what just happened?" Asked Mayumi, as Kiro just waited for a response from the blue skinned Angel.

Wink sighed before talking. "The Omni-King needed Lord Vegeta to leave somewhere urgently and sort a matter out, in another plain of existence, you wouldn't know about any of this because The Soul Society does not know about the true ruler of this multi-verse, which is the Omni-King and not the Soul King, the Soul King looks after this universe while the Omni-King looks after every universe in this multi-verse, The Presence a ruler similar like the Omni-King rules over his multi-verse like the Omni-King, The Presence needed the Omni-King to send a God of Destruction to one of his universes and go to a specific planet to solve the problem, I do not know further than that" Said Wink as Kiro and Mayumi looked confused. "Ok so why did this presence person not fix the problem himself if he is the ruler?" Asked Kiro, he was wondering why Vegeta had to go through all the trouble of leaving this plain of existence.

"Because, if The Presence had to intervene he could accidently destroy everything with his power just by going there, he lives in his own pocket dimension designed to contain his power, just like the Omni-King, but the Omni-King can go to in his universes because his power is not as volatile and unstable as The Presence's power, but then again no one really knows who is more powerful between the two" Said Wink as Kiro just nodded, this whole thing was kind of confusing but he understood at least most of what Wink had said.

Mayumi just kept quiet, she had a feeling that there was more to life than just the Soul Society as she had just learned that what was once her whole world was just a small piece of Lord Vegeta's and even then he is also just another small piece compared to beings on an even a higher scale. "Where does Lord Vegeta stand in all creation?" Asked Mayumi, she needed to know where her God stood, Wink looked to her with a somewhat surprised expression, she clearly wasn't expecting that question. "Well….it goes like this, I'll start at the very top but I will leave out the other multi-verse because even I know very little about it; At the top we have The Presence along with the Omni-King, they are equals and rule separate multi-verses, under the Omni-King is the Great Priest and then it's the Gods of Destruction and the Supreme Kai, they are supposed to be equals but the God of Destruction are higher because of the enormous gap in power, and then lower the Supreme Kais is the Grand Kai and below the Grand Kai is the four King Kais and below them is the demon that works at the check-in station that decides which Souls go to heaven or hell and then you get the lowest level which is the guardians of specific planets" Said Wink.

"The Omni-King rules this multi-verse, the Great Priest makes sure that everything runs smoothly and keeps the Omni-King happy, the God of Destruction protects the universe he is tasked with but also destroys what he deems is necessary to be destroyed so if he decides to blow up earth or the Soul Society it would just be another day for Lord Vegeta and the Supreme Kai watches over the entire universe and things or beings that can severely threaten the universe the Supreme Kai warns the God of Destruction so that he can destroy whatever threatens this universe and the Grand kai watches over the four King Kais and makes sure they do their jobs and the four king Kais watch over a quadrant of the universe, for instance you get the North Kai, The South Kai, The East Kai and The West Kai that watch over the Western, Eastern, Northern or Southern quadrant of the universe and the guardians just look after one planet, you could say that the Captain-Commander is the Guardian of Earth but as you can see he is at the very bottom, Lord Vegeta is ranking on the third position directly below the Great Priest" Said Wink as she basically explained the whole system to the two Shinigami. "Quite the hierarchy wouldn't you say?" Asked Wink as Mayumi nodded, she was still processing all the new information given to her. "What happens if the Omni-King is not happy?" Asked Kiro, he was interested in that answer, if the Omni-King was so powerful than what would happen if he was mad.

"Last time the Omni-King's mood was spoiled he vaporised six universes instantly and he made it look effortlessly, there were originally 22 universes" Said Wink as she chuckled at the expression she was seeing, now the two Shinigami understood why Vegeta was scared, if a being like that told you to do something and threatened to destroy you, you would move as fast as you can, not just for your own sake but for everyone in creation, Mayumi was the first to respond again.

"So what is the Soul Society for?" Asked Mayumi, she was curious, the Soul Society seemed out of place.

"The Soul Society is a stand-alone society, they have their own rankings that work for them and have sealed the earth of universe 14 off from the kais without even knowing it, the kais of this universe never need to look there so they have never noticed and yes this is universe 14 and before you ask there are now 16 universes" Said Wink answering all of her questions before they were even asked.

"The information about the higher powers are to never leave your mouth" Said Wink seriously as they nodded and she motioned for them to grab her shoulder which they did. Mayumi and Kiro had a lot to think of.

The first thing Vegeta saw when he stepped into the Gate was multiple lights flashing and the feeling of a foreign power reading his energy before allowing him passage. ' _That must be The Presence'_ Thought Vegeta as he saw a light appear in the distance, once he reached the light he closed his eyes from the bright light before opening them again to see a destroyed city in the distance and shock waves vibrating through the ground. _'Beings with lots of physical strength are fighting'_ Deduced Vegeta as he floated up.

 _ **Ok this was a long chapter, anyway this is how I will do this, I am going to post this chapter here in this DBZ & Bleach crossover story, I will post the next chapter as a totally new story as a DBZ & Justice League crossover so don't wait here for the next update, I will post a new story that continues directly from this one and once I am done with the story I will return here again and post chapters in this story continuing directly from the Justice League story so if a update comes here it will most likely be of Vegeta returning back to the Bleach universe, each universe will have its own story, but when Vegeta goes to another universe let's say Naruto, than I will post a new story continuing directly from where I left off, if you do not understand please PM me I will be glad to help and explain to you, I am doing this because I want my story to be more successful and using different stories seems like the perfect idea because Fanfiction has limited me to only two category choices and while this may seem like it will get confusing and you will lose track of which story to read never fear I will list the chapters in the correct order and in which fandom its posted in**_

 **So it would look something like this:**

 _ **Chapter 1; Your time has come. (DBZ & Bleach crossover)**_

 _ **Chapter 2; You don't anger a destroyer God (DBZ & Bleach crossover)**_

 _ **Chapter 3; Things change quickly (DBZ & Bleach crossover)**_

 _ **Chapter 4; Vegeta faces off against the new God (DBZ & Justice League)**_

 _ **Remember Review I would love to hear from you guys and see what you think and I the version of Superman I will be using is New 52, I used earth prime because it was the only way I could get Vegeta too that universe so quickly so in this story Superman and the Justice League live on earth prime so that means no Superboy prime and remember if you do not understand the system I made just PM me.**_


	4. To the haters

Ok I just got a review of someone blatantly insulting me, fine you can correct me in some areas but please do not call me an idiot, I am writing MY Fanfiction not OURS so if you do not like it do not read it, that goes to anyone else who would like to tell me how to write my own story and I am not interested in power scaling, if I want to make two characters equal I will again it's my story I write it so that it would be an interesting nice story for any reader who would stumble upon it online, Superman Prime sun dipped for 15,000 years and then left the earth in search of something greater, he travelled the universe eventually coming across the source wall, he barely broke through it and he could literally rip planets apart with his bare hands, he bench pressed the planet for five days without sunlight and only broke a sweat, he did things that would destroy any DBZ character, don't get me wrong I love DBZ more than anime or show in the world, I grew up with it but I knew the limits of the characters the most Goku has ever lifted was 40 tons on each limb on the grand kais planet while he was training and some people say that the grand kais planet also has ten times the gravity of earth so if I take the 40 tons that Goku lifted and add the gravity increase it would be the 40 tons he lifted times 10 which would be 400, that's 400 tons the earth weighs about 6 septillion, this is the number of the weight, try and compare it to 400 tons;

This is how much Goku lifted in kilograms

Goku= 400,000kg

And this is how much Superman lifted with no sundip

Superman= 6,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000kg

Now I know we have come to Dragon Ball Super; but so far the only person with good feats is Beerus; he destroyed a planet without even trying than he flew across the universe to another Galaxy in two minutes because he got bored, the distance he would have to travel to do that is insane on its own, there has been no insane strength feat that can place them up there with some of the DC characters but doesn't mean I am nerfing them i have raised their strength myself to match the DC characters so the story would be interesting.

And please do not mention beings with power like Lucifer MorningStar, he is on another level compared to nearly all dbz characters, you want me to put Vegeta up against a Nigh-Omnipotent Reality Warping Figure such as Lucifer, you must be insane, Vegeta would be turned to dust with a blink of an eye? Characters with power like that have literally shaped and altered the Multiverse and destroyed Universes with a thought and might I add Vegeta is just strong enough to destroy a universe in my story with his canon version he isn't even capable of that so no I did not nerf him or any other dbz character I actually made him stronger, in the first chapter I posted I said that after Vegeta came out of the Hyperbolic time chamber with Whis his base form was easily ten times stronger than his Super Saiyan Blue form and then I even turned Vegeta into a GOD and raised his power even further making him a universe buster , the only person who showed that he was capable of such a feat was Beerus and Super Saiyan God Goku(The Red Version not the blue), The source gave superman a small fraction of his power and he was able to create an entire universe the source is also a very powerful being you cannot expect me to nerf characters I know are stronger than dbz characters and of course I didn't know that a God of Destruction is equal or many times stronger than high level Gods in DC, do you want to know why? BECAUSE IT ISN'T TRUE and if you do not like my story please I am not holding a gun to your head telling you to read it, if you don't like it just leave and do not review, I would love feedback and constructive criticisms not someone who wants my story to be shaped by their ideals if you want a story like that, write your own, and what would the point of a story like that be anyway? Vegeta walks in and curb stomps everyone in his way? No that's not the story I am going for, and another thing, if you have not noticed during the story the Omni-King rules his own Multi-Verse, the DC universe along with any other show I might want to put in my story will have their own Omnipotent God's ruling, the Omni-King is someone that rules the DBZ universe and basically the anime-verse in my story, DC characters do not apply to that so I made a new system which explained that there is a Omni-Verse where different Multi-Verses co-exist such as DC and DBZ and if I had to add Marvel I would use the Marvel God's and not force another show on another show.

Anyway now that that's out of the way, thank you to all the readers who are reading my story and reviewing I really appreciate the feedback, it has motivated me plenty of times to continue writing and that I is why this story is still on going and not cancelled, I am half-way done with chapter 4, I would have been done now and you guys would be reading it now but I had to post this first because I realized if one person posted a review like that there is bound to be others, I will post chapter 4 around tomorrow maybe or the day after and remember I am not going to post it here, it will be in the DC and DBZ crossover section, if you are unsure whether I have posted it or not just check on my profile and see all the stories I have written, if I have posted it, it will be there.

Percival out.


	5. The ending (author note)

Ok that was the last straw, i write on fanfiction so that i can escape from life and have fun when im writing, i really don't mind if someone constructively criticises me and tells me that in some places i can be better which is true, yes i am not the best author in the world, but i really have a short temper the smallest unnecessary thing can make me angry but because i am a kind person and was raised with manners i will not swear so i will put this as kindly as possibly to kakarotsanmistic; you tell me that you are not insulting me yet you call me a fucking moron and a idiot and that i am dick riding the Justice League and you say i am a troll? so you can take my story and continue it i give you my permission the story is yours, what you do with it is up to you, i have tried ignoring your insults but i cannot anymore, i will reboot my frozen story and finish that, but do me one favor? DO NOT EVER REVIEW ON ANY OF MY STORIES EVER AGAIN in fact don't even review to this.

To everyone else, i am sorry but i cannot do this anymore, other people may be able take insults and shrug them off but i just cant do that, my pride and dignity is one thing i like to keep, it was fun while it lasted.

Percival out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers, unfortunately this is not an update but a notification of the sorts, if you enjoyed this story then I would like to let you know that at the moment I do have an ongoing crossover going, unlike this story right here, I am actively updating another called Justice Reborn, this story's summary goes like so; Gohan meets the Justice League after becoming the Super Saiyan God, will he be able to live knowing he never killed the one who slaughtered his friends and family? Read to find out

Anyways that's the story, go and check it out, it's better than waiting for this story which will probably never be updated. Don't forget to review!

Since Fanfiction hates links I can't put it here for some reason, just check my profile for the story, like i said its called Justice Reborn can't miss it!


End file.
